Holdin On & Letting Go
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: After her bother's death, Iris June decided to quit hunting the supernatural. Now it's been almost a year since she has been helping Bobby with his job at helping other hunters, but what happens when she finds the Winchester brothers exorcising a demon in her home? Will she join them on the ride to killing the yellow-eyed demon?
1. Devil's Trap

Chapter 1:

The brunette awoke with a start. Her heartbeat racing from the nightmare, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She pulled herself up from the bed, her legs weak from the nightmare but she manged to balance herself before her behind hit the floor.

Walking up to brush her hair in the bathroom, she heard a scream. On impulse she grabbed her knife, headed downstairs, and stopped when she saw Bobby with three other strangers, one tied down on a chair, unconscious.

"What is going Bobby?" she demanded, getting the attention of the three men.

But before he could explained, the short-haired girl on the chair gasped for air, blood coming out of her mouth.

"I'll explain later, right now I need you to get me some water and blankets," Bobby told her.

She returned with the materials and helped the injured girl drink the water and stayed quiet, letting the tallest of the young men speak.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" he asked.

At the sound of the word "demon", flashes of the brunette's past went through her head. She remembered the scent of the sulfur, the old warehouse, the pain in her leg, and finally the most gruesome image of them all, her brother's dead body laying on the floor.

"Not there . . . other ones . . . other ones," Meg told the guys.

Her words brought the girl back from her memories.

"Where are they keeping our dad?" the other brother asked.

"By the r-river . . . Sunrise," the dying girl struggled for air.

"Sunrise? What does that mean?" he asked again. "What does that mean?" he demanded but she didn't reply, being already dead.

_Sunrise,_ she thought. That word seemed so familiar to her, but yet, she couldn't quite remember why. _By the river._

Then, it clicked. Sunrise was the name of an apartment building that her brother and her stayed in for one night, and it was by a river too. It was located in Jefferson City, Missouri. Remembering that, she went after Bobby, who was calling the paramedics.

"Bobby," she said, he hanging the phone, "I want to go with them."

"What?" he turned to her, confused.

"I want to help them look for their father," she clarified, her voice stern and clear.

"But you barely even know the guys . . . and you haven't done a job in a-"

"Year, I know," she interrupted him. There was a short pause before she spoke again, "Bobby, I know where their father is," she crossed her arms across her chest and added, "and I'm not telling where unless you let me go with them."

The old man stared at her, not sure why she was being so stubborn. Ever since her brother's death, she didn't even speak about the supernatural, and now, she wanted to help Sam and Dean fight demons.

Deciding, he said, "You can go."

The two of them returned back to the Winchester brothers, who were trying to figure out what Meg had meant by "sunrise".

"Hey, you better hurry up an beat it, before the paramedics get here," Bobby told them.

"What are you going to tell them?" Dean asked.

"What? You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." He then turned to the girl, that was like a daughter to him, and informed the guys, "This is June, and she'll be going with you."

Before Dean could start to protest she added, "I know where your father is being held and I'm not talking unless I come with, so you better think twice about that sexist insult you're about to say."

Dean closed his mouth, taken back by this, and both guys shared looks with Bobby, who gave them a reassuring look, before turning to June, and accepting.

Bobby handed a big book to Sam, "Here, take this, you might need it."

"Thanks" he said, taking it.

Dean added, "Thanks, for everything."

June gave the man a quick hug and smiled, "Goodbye Bobby, I'll see you soon."

He gave a nod and watched as the three exited the house.

* * *

After June told Dean a dozen times that she was sure this was the place, they finally parked the Impala by the river and got off.

"June, do you have a last name?" Sam wondered while Dean got ready.

"Funny, that you'd ask that," she looked up at him. "June _is_ my last name."

"What's your first then?" he tried to make conversation with her.

"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you by now wouldn't I?" she smiled.

The truth was, after Daniel's death, she had become a different person. June was now this shy, fragile, little thing. She was nothing like Iris, the girl who was fearless and fought monsters for a living alongside her brother. No, that girl, Iris June, was long gone and in her place stood her, June. That's why it had seemed strange to Bobby when she'd asked to come with these two hunters. But after seeing the look of pain and fear in the brothers' eyes, June knew well enough what they were going trough, and helping them get their father back also helped her feel useful and not like the grieving mess that she often was.

Sam said nothing and started to go trough the old book again. Noticing the drawing of a Devil's Trap, he walked to the trunk of the car and started drawing on it with a white chalk.

Dean paused and after a second he exclaimed, "Dude, what are you drawing on my car?"

"It's called a Devil's Trap. Demon's can't get through it or inside of it," he said, finishing the the drawing and moving to the other side.

"So?" Dean asked, trying to get rid of the chalk on his car.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lock box."

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get dad."

"What you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us," Dean told him, June backing away from their argument.

"We can't, Dean. We only got three bullets left, and we can't just use them on any demon, we have to use them on _the_ demon."

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're going to need all the help we can get!" Dean waked over to him.

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets?" Sam asked, putting the book under his arm. "Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam! I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?" he raised his voice.

"We want to kill this demon! And you used to want that too! Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean, I'm just trying to finish it!" Sam raised his voice, too.

There was a moment of silence before Dean decided to speak up, "Well, you and Dad are more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing, but you know what? I'm going to be the one to bury you!"

June had been looking down at the ground but after what Dean had said, she looked up at them. Suddenly, she remembered having to bury her own brother and burning him after a demon killed him. She felt a pang in her chest, it wasn't a pretty thing to have to bury your brother or any of your family at all.

"You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge," he continued.

"It's not true, Dean. I want Dad back, but they're expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun . . . We can't."

"Fine."

"I'm serious, Dean!"

"I said fine, Sam!" he pulled the Colt out of his jacket and put it in the trunk.

* * *

"There," June pointed to the building surrounded by happy people. "That's the place."

"Son of a bitch," Dean started. "It's pretty smart, if these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us," Sam agreed.

"So we can't kill them," Dean turned to the apartment building. "A building full of humans shields."

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too, and they can look like anybody," Sam added.

"Man, this sucks out loud," Dean muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Alright, so how the hell are we going to get in?" he asked.

"Well, they know you," June started, "but they don't know me."

"Wait, you can't go in there alone. The place might be swarming with demons for all we know," Sam told her.

"Look, thanks for worrying about me but I'm the only one who can do this. Besides, I know the place, I've been here before, and I'm a pretty good hunter. Trust me, I'll get your father back safely," she assured them.

"Fine, but take this just in case," he gave her a bag filled with holy water and salt.

June took it and smiled, "Thanks," before walking to the building.

* * *

She was inside now, the building hadn't changed much after two years. Luckily, the halls were all the same too. She took out the EMF meter, which looked more like a busted old walkman to her, but it worked, nonetheless. Stopping at the door that seemed to make the EMF beep uncontrollably, she decided that this was the room where the demons were.

Drawing in a deep breath, she got out a bottle of holy water and her knife, busting the door open with a kick. The two demons, a man and a woman, jumped off their seats, taken by surprise. They tried to fight June but she was fast. The girl poured the holy water onto the man, causing him to burn and back into a closet while she slashed at the other demon's throat with her knife, beheading her. Before they came back to life, she gathered them up in the closet and locked them, salting the door to keep them there when they woke up.

With her knife held in front of her, she opened the door to the bedroom, finding John Winchester on the bed, unconscious. Taking no chances, she splashed the man's bloody face with the remaining of her holy water, relaxing a bit when it did no effect on him.

"W-who is that?" the man said, his voice hoarse.

"My name's June. I'm here to help you, Sam and Dean are waiting for you downstairs," she told him, untying him from the bed.

"They've been drugging me," he said. "Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry, your sons have it in a safe place," she assured him. "Now, come on, before those demons return," she said, putting his hand over her head and picking him up.

Not a few seconds later, did the demons returned and came after John and June. A demon, which had possessed a fireman with a hatchet, swung at them but he missed and June shut the door of the room. The demons struggled to open it but they were slowly advancing.

"You know, a little help could do wonders, buddy," June said to John, who weighed much more than she did.

They escaped down the ladder through the window, Dean and Sam were waiting for them when they reached the bottom. She gave them their father and continued walking when she was jumped by another demon.

The demon body slammed her to the concrete and punched her. June tried to reach for her knife but it was too far away and she couldn't get it. The pain caused by his fists blinded her and she started to fade away. Sam tried to stop the demon but he only sent him flying, hitting the car which such force that it broke the back glass window. It was then, that Dean got hold of the Colt and pulled the trigger. The shot was heard, like thunder, and the demon fell dead to the ground. June gave a mental thanks to Dean before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

June woke up, her face hurting everywhere but feeling much better, she went to the living room of the old, abandoned house to find Dean pointing the Colt at his father.

"Whoa, what is going on?" she asked.

Soon after, Sam entered the room and demanded, "Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"You're brother's lost his mind," John replied not moving from his spot.

"He's not Dad," Dean said, not putting the gun down.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him," he explained.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy," his father said.

"How you know he's not your father?" June questioned Dean, confused and a bit frightened by all of this.

"H-he's different," Dean answered.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you gotta trust me," John told him.

Sam looked back and forth at them and then at June, who was as clueless as him, probably even more.

"No," Sam said, moving closer to him, June following, "no."

"Fine, if you're so sure go ahead . . . kill me," he said, his eyes tearing up as he lowered his head, but Dean didn't shoot. The demon smirked and looked up, "I thought so."

He slammed the three to the walls, Dean dropping the Colt on the floor and the yellow-eyed demon picking it up.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been," he looked at June.

She froze under the gaze of his yellow eyes. The same pair of eyes that killed her brother a year ago. "You! You killed my brother!" she spat, fury running through her veins and boiling her blood.

"Oh yes, how could I ever forget about you and that pesky older brother of yours," he smirked. "It's been so long, yet it seems like just yesterday that I pulled his heart out of his chest."

"I am going to kill you!" she shouted, struggling to set free from the barrier that kept her pinned to the wall.

"Oh, that would be a neat trick." He turned to Sam, putting the gun down on a table, and said, "In fact, here, make the gun float to you there, physic boy." Sam stared at the Colt, attempting to do just that, bu he failed. "You know, this is fun. I could have killed you a hundred times today" he let out a dry laugh and walked to Dean, "but this . . . This is worth the wait. Your dad, he's in here with me, trapped inside his own meat-suit. He says, hi, by the way. He's gonna tear you apart . . . He's going to taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go or I'll swear to God-"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." The demon took a few steps closer to Dean, "You know, that little exorcism of yours, that was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" Dean questioned.

"The one in the ally, that was my boy. You understand?"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children! How would you feel if I killed your family?" he made pause, smirked, and added, "Oh that's right . . . I forgot, I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch," Dean said, his voice portraying pure anger.

"Why did you kill him?" June spoke, referring to her brother. "Why did you kill all of them?" she tried again, this time talking about the boys' family and her sibling.

"Because they got in the way," he turned to her.

"In the way of what?" Sam asked.

"My plans for you, Sammy," he went over to him. "You, and all the children like you."

"That still doesn't explain why you killed Danny," June said, her brother's name feeling bittersweet on her lips.

"Well, let's just say that he found out about something he wasn't suppose to know, and when he tried to stop me, I had to kill him."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, now more confused than she was before.

"I'll guess you'll just have to wait and see my dear," he gave her a wicked smile.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing," Dean spoke.

"Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth," he turned to him and approached him.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean challenged.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you," the demon told him.

"I bet you're real proud of your kids too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot . . . I wasted them," Dean shot back, sarcastically.

The demon took a step backwards before Dean let out a painful groan and blood oozed out of his chest.

"Dad, Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean shouted.

More blood seeped out of his wounds, causing him to cry in pain, and Sam shouted, "Dean! Dean!"

"Dad, please," Dean pleaded looking at John, before his head fell to one side.

"Dean, no!" Sam cried out.

"Stop. Stop it," human John fought back the demon, Sam breaking free and grabbing the Colt.

The yellow-eyed demon gained control of his body again and turned to Sam, who was pointing the gun at him, and said, "If you kill me, you'll kill him.

"I know," Sam pulled the trigger and shot the bullet at his leg, June closing her eyes at the loud thundering sound.

John fell to the floor with a loud thud and the barrier that held Dean and her was broken. Quickly, June went over to Dean and pressed her jacket hard against his chest, applying pressure so the bleeding would stop.

"Dean," Sam knelt beside him, "God, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Where's Dad?" he coughed up.

"He's right here Dean."

"Go check on him. Go check on him Sam," he managed to say.

Sam got up and checked on his dad. "Dad," he said, softly. "Dad?"

"Sammy!" John exclaimed as he opened his eyes. "It's still alive, it's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me in the heart, son," Sam pointed the loaded gun at him. "Do it, now!"

"Sam, don't you do it, don't you do it!" Dean said to him.

"Sam, you gotta hurry, I can't hold it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you, we can end this hear and now!" John shouted but Sam wouldn't pull the trigger.

As John kept telling him to do it and Dean not to, June felt the sudden urge to snatch the Colt for Sam's hands and shoot the demon who killed her brother, but she controlled herself because it wasn't her choice. John was Sam's father and it would be Sam who would decide what to do. It wasn't her life to take, this wasn't her fight, but God only knew that it took all in her from stopping her from shooting the man right there and right now.

At last, Sam had run out time and he didn't shoot. They all watched as a big cloud of black smoke came out of John Winchester's mouth and went down the floor.

* * *

They were on there way to the hospital now. Sam and John on the front and Dean and June on the backseats. Dean's head on her lap as she kept an eye on Dean and applied pressure to his wounds.

"Look, just hold on alright, the hospital is just ten minutes away," Sam told them.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it?" his father asked him. "I thought that we sided on killing this demon comes first, before me, before everything."

Sam looked at Dean and June over his rear-view mirror and shook his head, "No Sir, not before everything. Look, we still got the Colt, we still have that one bullet left . . . We have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon once-"

All of a sudden, a truck crashed into the Impala, completely smashing the passenger's side, everyone inside it affected by the huge impact. It all happened so fast, and the last thing June could remember were a pair of black eyes staring from the car's broken window, before it all went pitch black.

**A/N: Okay, so this idea has been in my head since I started watching Supernatural but I wouldn't post it until I got caught up with the show. I know this is not the best time to start another story, but I'm having a writer's block with my other stories and I'm trying to find my inspiration so I can start updating them as soon as possible, but in the meantime, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of "Holding On & Letting Go". I have big plans for this story and I hope I will be able to post the next chapter soon, with school being so hectic and all, I really don't have that much time to write anymore. But thank God that summer vacation is two weeks ahead, so hopefully you'll be reading a lot more of my stories ^.^**

**June is faced by Alexandra Daddario and her outfits are on my profile (Polyvore link). Please check them out, it would mean a lot to me. **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of their characters and plot, otherwise I wouldn't have to go to school and I would have enough money to buy my own freaking '67 Chevy Impala that I want more than anything in this world. Although, I do own June and Danny (full name's Daniel btw) and other characters that I make up along the way. **


	2. In My Time of Dying

**June's outfits are on my profile (Polyvore link). Please check them out, it would mean a lot to me. :)  
**

Chapter 2:

June woke up in a hospital bed, sore and hurting all over, but able to move.

"Oh hello, dear," the nurse smiled. "How are you feeling?"

She internally rolled her eyes at the redundant question. How was she feeling? She was feeling like crap, but of course, she didn't tell that to the lady.

Instead, she lied, "I'm feeling better, thanks."

The light-haired woman put away her clipboard and looked at her, "Well, everything seems fine except for a few bruises and cuts, but other than that, your are discharged, dear. Would you like me to bring you your clothes?"

"Yes, please," she nodded. As the middle-aged woman left, her mind wondered over to the pair of black eyes she saw before passing out. The eyes of a demon.

After getting dressed in her torn and bloody clothes, she went to check on the others. In the halls, she met with Sam, who looked as horrible as her.

"Hey, how are John and Dean?" she asked him

"Dad's alright and Dean . . . Dean's in a comatose," he replied with sadness, she frowning. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, but other than that, I'm okay," she smiled wearily. Noticing the paper that he held in his hands, she asked, "What's that?"

Sam looked at the sheet and handed it to her as he said, "It's a list of things I need to get from Bobby for protection."

June examined the materials that she was sure they weren't for protection, but she didn't say anything about them being for summoning a demon, and she gave it back to him, asking, "May I come with you? I'd really like to see Bobby and get cleaned up."

"Sure," he agreed. "You know, I never really had a chance to say thanks, for helping us. And I'm really sorry for you almost getting killed."

"Don't be. I made my choice and I knew what the consequences would be if I came with you," she said as they left the hospital.

* * *

"Oh man," Sam let out as he stared at the wrecked Impala in the junkyard. "Dean's gonna be pissed."

"Look, Sam, this just ain't worth the tow," Bobby said, walking up to the black car, picking up the trunk, and letting it go with a loud bang. "I'd say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scrap."

"No," Sam denied, picking up the broken computer inside the vehicle, "Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this."

"But there's nothing _to_ fix," June said, dressed in clean clothes.

"The frame's a pretzel, the engine ruined, there's barely any parts worth salvaging," Bobby noted.

"Listen to me Bobby, if there's only one working part that's enough. We're not just not gonna give up on it," he said.

"Okay, you got it."

"Here, uh," Sam took out the paper with the things he needed, "Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him."

"What does John want with this?" Bobby asked, looking at it.

"Protection from the demon," Sam replied. Bobby gave him a look that made him doubt it, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just . . . uh," Bobby shook his head and June crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the man.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Sam insisted.

* * *

June waited outside John's hospital room as an angry Sam entered with the supplies in a duffel bag. None of them aware of Dean in the room with them. With him being a spirit and all, no one could hear or see him.

_"Sammy, tell me you can freaking hear me, man. There's something in the hospital. Now, you gotta bring me back so we can hunt this thing!"_ Dean said to his little brother who stared vaguely out the window._ "SAM!"_ he shouted, frustrated that no one could hear him.

"You're quiet," John noticed from his bed.

Sam turned around and shoved the bag off from his shoulder and onto the floor angrily, "You think, I wouldn't find out."

"What are you talking about-?" he appeared to seem confused.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off demons, you use it to summon one! You're planning to bring the demon here, aren't you? Have some stupid macho showdown!" June heard Sam exclaim from where she stood.

"I have a plan, Sam," his father said calmly.

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than saving your own son!" Sam raged on.

Dean hearing them arguing, exclaimed, hoping that they could hear him, _"Guys, don't do this!"_

"Do not tell me how I feel!" John raised his voice and pointed a finger at his son. "I'm doing this for Dean!"

"How?" Sam exclaimed, making his voice sound a tad bit higher. "How is revenge going to help him?! You're not thinking about anybody but yourself! It's the same, selfish obsession!"

Dean rubbed his temple with his index fingers, getting a headache from all the shouting,_ "Stop it guys, don't do this!"_

"Is funny, you know what, this is your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend, you _begged_ me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, _none_ of this would've happened!" he practically screamed at him.

"He was possessing you, Dad! I would've killed you too!" Sam defended himself.

"You're brother would be awake right now!" John continued.

_"Shut up! Both of you!"_ Dean shouted, getting tired of their quarreling.

"He would have," Sam said, lowering his tone.

"You know what, I should've never taken you along in the first place. I _knew_ it was a mistake, I knew I was doing wrong-!" his father continued to raise his voice.

_"I said, SHUT UP!"_ Dean became infuriated and in a fit of frustration, he knocked a glass of water off the table.

June gasped at the sound of the shattering glass and John and Sam stopped their arguing.

Dean looked at it in astonishment, and smiled, _"Dude, I full on Swayze'd that mother."_

Suddenly, a commotion was heard, and June turned around to see several nurses and doctors running to a hospital room.

Noticing that it was Dean's room, June turned to Sam and said worryingly, "Uh, Sam, you might want to come and see this," before hurrying after the doctors, he behind her.

In the room, the doctor and nurses used the defibrillator on Dean's chest to deliver a wave of electric shock, causing his body to jolt upwards. Seeing Sam on the verge of tears by the sight, June placed her hand on one of his arms and rubbed it, trying to provide some comfort, she starting to remember her brother and fighting back the tears.

Spirit Dean watched the Ripper hover above his body, sucking the life out of him and demanded,_ "You get the hell away from me! Stay back!"_

The medical people started to do CPR, Dean shouting at the thing hovering above him, still,_ "I said get back!"_

Sam felt something, a presence, and shifted uncomfortably, resulting in June asking, "What's wrong?"

Meanwhile, Dean grabbed the monster, sending him flying to the wall, and the Ripper to disappear. His heart rate started getting back to normal, one of the nurses announcing this.

June and Sam sighed, relieved while Dean stood in front of him, unnoticed, and said, _"Don't worry, Sammy, I'm not going anywhere, I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit but I can grab it, and if I can grab it, I can kill it."_

* * *

June was on her way to go get some coffee, when she noticed John walking in the hallways.

"Mr. Winchester, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked him, approaching him.

He stopped and looked out onto the empty and dark corridor before speaking in a hushed tone, "Listen, I need you to help me with something."

The brunette stared at him confused for a moment and then questioned, "Is it about summoning the demon?"

John nodded, "Yes. Do you think you can help me?"

June nodded, not sure what she'd gotten herself into, and followed Mr. Winchester to the hospital's boiler room.

* * *

"So, what to do you need help with?" she asked, John placing down the duffel bag that he carried.

Getting a book from the bag, he flipped to a page, settled it down on the ground where she could see it, and pointed at a drawing, saying, "I need you to draw this."

She looked at the drawing, grabbed a white chalk, and asked, "The Sigil of Azazel?"

He nodded, June getting to work, and he added, "You know your stuff, kid."

"Thanks," she said after finishing drawing the sigil, "I learned it from my brother and Bobby."

"Bobby," he said as he lit up some candles, "he's a good man. How do you know each other?"

Putting the chalk back in its box she answered, "After my brother's death, I was all alone and I'd given up hunting, and then, Bobby found me wasted ata a bar one night, and seeing the mess that I was, he let me stay in his home, and as time passed on, we became like family."

"Seems like you've suffered a lot, kid," he said.

"Yes," she said in barely audible voice, "yes, I have."

Lighting up a match, she handed it to John and he lit the final candle, and placed it on one of the drawn circles of the sigil. John started the summoning spell, chanting a spell in Latin and lit another match, which he dropped into a goblet containing all of the mixed ingredients, causing flames to burst from the goblet. June helped him stand up and they waited for the demon to appear.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?" a janitor broke the silence, making June jump from the scare he'd given her.

"I can explain," John started.

"Yeah, you're going to explain to security. Come on, just follow me," the man started to walk away.

John pulled out the Colt and aimed it at him, "Hey! How stupid do you think I am?"

The man's eyes turned yellow as he asked, "Do you really want an honest answer to that?"

At the sight of those eyes, June's blood began to boil with anger and she started towards him before two men nurses came from behind her and took a hold of her.

"Hey, let go of me!" she exclaimed, struggling to break away.

"Let go of the girl," John ordered, not looking away from the man with the yellow eyes.

The demon waved at the men and they let her go, she tucking on her jacket after they released her.

You conjuring me, John? I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things, but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them," he pretended to sound surprised.

"I can always shoot you," John smirked.

"You can always miss," he made a sudden moved and let out a dry laugh, "and you only got one try, don't ya? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you," John said, lowering his gun, "I wanna make a deal."

"It's very seemingly to make deals with devils. How do I know that this isn't just another trick?" the demon started to pace.

"It's not trick. I'm gonna give you the Colt and the bullet, but you gotta help Dean. You gotta bring him back," he said.

"Why John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys, knew you much their daddy loved them," he smirked.

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more 'bout this gun than you do Dean," he tried to persuade the demon.

"Don't be so sure, he killed some people very special to me . . . But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat, and neither is your other son, of course. You know the truth, right? About Sammy, the other children, and about precious little June here?" Her body tensed up at his words, and she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by _the truth_.

"Yeah, I've known for a while," said John, his voice proving no emotion.

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb," he noted.

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?" John asked, getting back on topic.

"No, but I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

"Good. Now before I give you the gun, I'm gonna wanna make sure that Dean is okay, with my own eyes."

"Oh John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" he faked being offended. John said nothing and he proceeded, "Fine."

"So we have a deal?" he spoke.

"No John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

"There's something else I want as much as that gun," he came closer to him. "Maybe even more."

June realized what he wanted and without thinking it, she let out, "No John, don't do it!"

* * *

The next day, June woke up from her chair to find that John was gone. Her heart started to quicken and she walked down the hallway and into Dean's room, letting out a small sigh when she found John there, still alive.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked his dad.

"I had some things to take care of," he replied.

"Well that's specific," Sam said, sarcastically. "Did you go after the demon?"

"No," John said simply.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam asked, starting to raise his voice.

Tired of Sam's attitude towards his father, June spoke up, "Hey, can you not fight with your father, right now? Can you _at least_ make an effort, an attempt, to get along with him? I mean, he's not even trying to start an argument, and you're already raising his voice at him! Don't get me wrong, I'm well aware that I'm no one to be telling you this, and I don't really know what happened in your past, or how much shit you had to put up with during that time, but people make mistakes, alright! Nobody's perfect, and you should be glad to have a father, because believe it or not, Sam, some people don't have one and they will be willing to go to hell for an opportunity to be with them for at least one more minute."

The room fell in complete silence for the next few minutes, Sam completely taken back by her words.

"Hey, Sam, would you mind . . . Uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" John was the first one to break the silence.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he said in a soft tone.

John gave June a look of gratitude and she smiled, leaving him alone with Dean, so he could say his goodbyes.

Moments later, the three of them were in the emergency room, watching the paramedics trying not to lose John, but June already knew that he was long gone and nothing would bring him back. He had made a deal to bring back Dean in exchange for the Colt and his life and now, he was paying his part.

"No no no, it's our dad! It's our dad!" Dean told the nurse who asked them to back away.

"Come on," Dean kept repeating as the doctors did CPR but John wouldn't come back.

Finally, the doctor gave up, called it over, and the he announced, "Time of death: 10:41 a.m."

** A/N: Saddest. Episode. EVER! Oh my God, I'm literally in tears right now from watching this episode. I have to say that this was the hardest chapter I've ever written, because every time I tried to write, my eyes got blinded with tears and I couldn't see the keys on my keyboard at all. Also, I had a hard time trying to fit June into the storyline due to the fact that this episode was more about Dean, Sam, and John as a family, and being the second chapter, I didn't want to skip it, so I have my fingers cross that I did a good job on this and it didn't suck. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, or cried so hard (like I did), and look forward to the upcoming one. **

**Last but not least, a MILLION thanks to the readers that reviewed! Y'all make me so happy and merry! :D  
**

**Oh, and if in some point I got the dialogue wrong (especially doing Sam's and John's arguing scene) forgive me. It was really hard to try to make out what they were saying when all three were talking at the same time. **


	3. Everybody Loves a Clown

**June's outfits are on my profile (Polyvore link). Please check them out, it would mean a lot to me. :)  
**

Chapter 2:

"No! Danny? DANNY!" June sat up from bed, sweat tricking down her face like crazy and her chest heaving violently. "Oh my God," she took in deep breaths as she tried to calm down.

It had been a week since John's death and ever since that day, her nightmares had gotten worse with every passing day. First, all she could see were those yellow eyes coming for her, to rip her heart out. Then, it was her brother, making a deal to save her, only resulting in a horrible bloodshed. Just now, she had the worst of them all. Her brother was blaming her for his death. Daniel had told her that if it hadn't been for her, he still could be alive, before getting his heart ripped out by the yellow-eyed demon.

Taking a warm shower and dressing up, she went downstairs to get something to eat. Bobby was in the kitchen, getting out a cold beer from the fridge.

"June," he greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. Thanks, Bobby," she lied, putting on a smile and taking an apple from the fruit bowl.

Actually, she was fine, referring to her physical being. The cuts were scaring and the bruises were fading. June couldn't say the same about what she felt, though. The bad dreams were taking away her sleep and she had grown tired and restless over the past few days. She had started to regret ever joining the Winchesters, but what was done was done, and she couldn't do anything about it. Now, all she could do was to find out the reason behind her older brother's death. If only figuring that out could take away her nightmares, so she could rest in peace. She'd certainly hoped so.

"Where are the boys?" she asked, looking out the window.

"Dean's fixing the Impala and Sam . . . well, he's being Sam," Bobby answered, shrugging.

"Being Sam?" she turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

At that moment, they entered, Dean asking, "Bobby, you got a working car we can use?"

"Sure," the man went over to where he had his keys and grabbed one from the hook. He tossed June the keys and said, "Why don't you go with Sam and Dean? Surely you could use the distraction."

June caught the keys, nodding,"Okay." Then turning to the two brothers, she smiled, "C'mon boys," before walking out.

* * *

The hunters parked an old, somewhat working, light-pink minivan in front of the Roadhouse Saloon.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!" Dean said as he slammed the door to the car.

"Hey, don't talk to Petunia like that!" June snapped.

Dean rolled his eyes and asked, "Petunia? Really?"

"Yes, really," she replied.

As the brothers looked around the place, June noticed that her necklace was gone.

"Oh no, no no no! Damn it! Where is it?" she began to panic as her hands touched her neck, the sensation of the necklace being there lingering.

"Uh, is something wrong?" one of the brothers asked her but she shook her head.

"No. Just go in without me. I'll be okay," she told them, searching the minivan for the necklace.

A couple of minutes later, she finally found the gold locket necklace. Letting out a sigh, she put it on and gave it a kiss before letting it rest on her chest. The gift had been from her brother as her tenth birthday present. Inside of the floral motif locket was a picture of her parents. The necklace alone was a memory of her brother, so she had no need of his picture. It was old and the nearly broken chain needed to be fixed, but to June the jewelry's value was priceless.

With that in mind, she entered the bar, instantly seeing the two women pointing their weapons at the brothers and taking out her knife. Not knowing what else to do, June threw the knife at Ellen's hand that held out the gun to Sam's head. The knife flew in the air and managed to cut the woman's hand slightly, she letting out a wince and dropping the gun. The young blonde cocked her rifle at the brunette who held out her gun as well. For a while, the girls continued to stare at each other as they threatened to fire their weapons, but not doing so.

Ellen was the first to speak up, "Iris?"

June's muscles tensed at the mention of her name and turned to Ellen, recognizing the woman and her daughter, "Ellen? Jo?"

The blonde dropped her rifle and Dean asked, with his hand covering his nose, and confused by what was happening, "Wait. You know each other?"

"Yes, my father used to hunt with-"

"My dad," Jo finished June's sentence, going over to her friend and giving her a small, welcoming hug.

"Sorry about the cut," June eyed Ellen's bleeding hand and apologized.

"It's just a cut, no big deal," she waved it off. "Good to see you again, child, but where's Daniel?" Ellen asked.

"Um," she lowered her head, "he . . . he passed away a year ago." She directed at Sam and Dean, "Now, I'm sort of hunting with Sam and Dean here."

"Sorry to hear that," Jo said, sadness in her voice.

"Wait, Sam, Dean? Winchester?" Ellen looked at the guys.

"Yeah?" they both answered slowly.

"Son of a bitch," she let out.

"You know these guys?" Jo and June asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys," she answered her daughter. Laughing, she introduced herself to them, "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter, Jo."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Dean replied with a sarcastic smile as he looked at June, who just shrugged.

* * *

June drank the glass of iced water as the sandy-haired woman handed a pack of ice wrapped in a small towel.

"Here you go," she said and Dean took it.

"Thanks," he put the ice to his hurting nose. "You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?"

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it," Ellen replied, leaning back against the bar.

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean asked, spreading his arms out in confusion, the ice pack in one of his hands.

The sandy-haired woman raised her arms on an innocent matter, "Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?" Dean asked her, putting the pack of ice to his nose again.

"You'd have to ask him that," she replied.

There was a short pause before he asked, "So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if-" Ellen stopped, looking at the three and realizing, "He didn't send you." Both brothers looked down and June looked at Ellen, who asked, "He's all right, isn't he?"

"No," Sam looked up, "No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry," Ellen told them.

"It's okay," Dean removed the ice form his face and looked up to her, "We're all right."

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were," she insisted.

"Really, lady, I'm fine," Dean snapped.

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get," Sam said, Dean looking at him.

"Well, we can't," Ellen turned to Jo and then back at the trio, "but Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" June asked.

"Ash!" Ellen shouted, the man sleeping on top of a pool table jerked awake.

All of them turned to him as he said, half-asleep, "What? It closin' time?"

"That's Ash?" June turned to Jo and pointed at Ash.

She nodded, "Mm-hmm. He's a genius."

* * *

Sam slapped down the folder on the bar, sitting down.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie," Dean said from where he stood, looking at the seated Ash.

Ash smiled, "I like you."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Thanks," Dean said sarcastically.

"Just give him a chance," Jo told him, getting the glasses of water from the bar.

Finally taking a seat, Dean slid down the brown folder to him and sending him a sarcastic smile, he said, "Alright, this stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it."

With a serious expression, Ash flipped through the papers in the folder. Shaking his head, he told the guys, "Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, Dean looking back at him as he said, "Our dad could."

Ash looked at the and back at the papers, saying, "There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean, damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun."

"Well, can you track it?" June asked leaning closer to Sam so she could see the papers.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me . . . fifty one hours," he said surely, and put the papers back in the folders, getting up.

"Hey, man?" Dean called out.

"Yeah," Ash turned around.

"By the way, I, uh, I dig the hair cut," he said, admiring his mullet.

"All business up front, party in the back," he flung his dirty blonde hair before leaving.

While Dean checked out Jo and Sam drank his water, June noticed a folder hidden behind the police scanner and asked Ellen, "What's that?"

"This?" she took out the folder with red words on it.

"Yeah," she nodded, Sam looking at the folder as well.

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want," Ellen handed the folder to the brunette who thanked her.

The folder had a newspaper clipped to the front in red marker, it read:

_COUPLE MURDERED_  
_ CHILD LEFT ALIVE_  
_ MEDFORD, WISC.  
_

"What's that?" Sam leaned closer to her, reading the words and the newspaper article.

"I don't know," she shrugged and turned to him, "a case, maybe."

After examining the contents of the folder, Sam called out to Dean, who was talking with Jo, "Dean, come here, check this out."

"Yeah?" Dean got up from the table and walked over to the two of them, Ellen as well.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt," he informed his brother.

"Yeah. So?" Dean asked.

"So, we should check it out," Sam said, June taking the papers back into the folder.

* * *

The trio were back in the minivan, Dean driving, Sam shotgun, and June at the backseat examining the research with a flashlight as the rain poured down and thunder clashed.

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean said as he drove through the dark road.

"Yep, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents by ripping them to pieces," June said, reading the papers.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean questioned.

"The Cooper Carnivals," June told him the name of the carnival.

"So how do we know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean eyed Sam and June.

Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around," Sam told him.

"Plus, not to mention that the little girl saw the killer clown vanish into thin air. Cops are explaining it as a trauma, of course," June added.

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?" Dean looked at his little brother and smirked.

"What? What's the matter with clowns," June asked, confused.

"Oh, give me a break," Sam rolled his eyes.

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television," Dean laughed.

"You're scared of Ronald McDonald?" June asked Sam, stifling back her laughter.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying," he told her but referring to Dean.

"Planes crash!" Dean defended himself.

"And, apparently, clowns kill!" Sam snapped back.

June couldn't hold it any longer and she burst out laughing, the guys giving her crazy looks.

Managing to control her laughter, she said, "You guys are amusing."

Both of them turned to look back at the road and Dean asked, "So these types of murders, they ever happen before?"

"Uh," June went back to the papers, "says here: 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales. Well, it can't be a spirit. Those are usually tied down to a specific locale."

"Like a house or a town," Dean added, looking at June nodding from the rear-view mirror.

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" asked Sam.

"Maybe it is a spirit," June thought about it. "You know, it can be attached to a cursed object that the carnival carries around with them, or I don't know."

"Great," Sam said sarcastically, "paranormal scavenger hunt."

"Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job," Dean told Sam.

"So?" he shrugged.

"So, it's just not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt," Dean explained, June leaning back into the red-velvet seat of the car with a small sigh.

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do," he told him simply.

"What Dad would have wanted?" Dean questioned, turning to Sam.

"Yeah. So?" Sam repeated.

"Nothin'," Dean gave up and turned his attention to the road again.

* * *

The next day, they arrived at the carnival. Dean was questioning people about the murders and Sam was staring nervously at a short woman dressed in a clown suit while June went to get a drink of water to calm her thirst.

"So, any murders?" June approached the two, sipping the water from her straw.

Dean eyed the red straw before answering, "Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered a clown," Sam added nervously.

June began to laugh at Sam as he asked her, "What?"

June just shook her head and hid back a smile while Dean said, "Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything," Sam told him.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything," he replied.

"Oh, good, that's nice and . . . inconspicuous," Sam said sarcastically.

June threw away her cup and looked at the brothers, "And how are we going to do that exactly?"

Seeing the 'Help Wanted' sign, Dean replied, "I guess we'll just have to blend in."

* * *

Seeing Sam wearing a red "Cooper Carnival" jacket and picking up trash, June threw away threw away her bag of chips and approached him.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked, looking up to her.

She shrugged, "Around. Looking for any sign of EMF. So far, I've got nothing. You?"

"I was going to check the fun-house. Come one," he said and June followed him into the carnival's fun-house.

Creepy carnival music and screams played in the background while they scanned the place. June walked forward and apologized when she bumped into a pair of teenagers. Turning around, she let out a small scream and jumped as a skeleton fell down.

"Are you okay?" Sam came to her side, eying the skeleton.

"Yes," she replied, her heart-beat steadying as she checked the skeleton for EMF and didn't get anything. "It's been a while since I had a scare, that's all."

He put away the EMF and led them outside to call Dean.

_"Hello?"_ Dean answered.

"Hey, man," he replied.

On the other line, Dean joked, _"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown."_

Sam chuckled sarcastically, "Very funny. Skeleton, actually."

_"Like a real human skeleton?"_ he asked.

"In the fun-house. Listen, I was thinking, what if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object? What if it's attached to its own remains?"

_"Did the bones give off EMF?"_

"Well no, but-"

_"We should check it out anyway. I'm heading to you,"_ Dean said before hanging up.

After minutes of waiting, Dean finally showed up and Sam asked him, "What took you so long?"

"Long story," he replied, stopping to turn around at a kid and her mother.

"Mommy, look at the clown!" the little girl exclaimed as she pointed her finger at something.

"What clown?" the mom asked and the three of them look at the direction the little girl's pointing at, seeing nothing.

* * *

"I feel like a stalker," June muttered as she stared at the house from the backseat of the minivan.

"What?" Sam asked, not hearing what she had said. June shook her head and Sam turned to Dean instead, saying, "Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown."

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real," Dena told him, taking out a gun.

"Keep that down!" Sam pushed the gun down, Dean frowning.

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse. Guess what."

"What?"

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager," Dean replied.

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam questioned.

Dean shrugged, looking back at the house, "Something like that. I can't believe we keep talking about clowns."

* * *

June saw the house lights turned on and she nudged the dozing brothers, "Hey, wake up."

They opened up their eyes, startled, before looking at the little girl opening the door to a clown.

"Do you wanna come in and play?" the little girl asked and the clown nodded.

As the clown and the girl walked down the hallway to her parents' room, Sam, June, and Dean waited for them already inside the house. June looked at Sam, who seemed scared, and snatched the kid from the clown's hand. She tried to calm the screaming girl while Sam and Dean shot the clown. June covered the girl's ears as the loud shots were heard, the clown falling to the ground but getting up again.

"June, watch out!" Sam exclaimed, she tightening the grip around her knife's handle and waiting for the clown.

However, the clown ran by her and jumped out of the window.

"What's going on out here?" the kid's dad shouted.

"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?!" the mom demanded as June quickly got up and followed the Winchesters to the car.

* * *

June got out of the minivan that was parked off the side of a road. Dean and Sam were putting up their things, including the minivan's license plate, in a duffel bag.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked.

Dean closed the car's rear door, "I don't want to take the chance. Besides, I-" he caught June deadly glare, "nevermind."

She walked on, smirking as Dean frowned and Sam smiled.

As they walked down the road, Dean said, "Well, one thing's for sure."

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid."

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?"

"Yeah, and dresses up as a clown for kicks? You see anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope," Sam answered and pulled out his phone.

"Who you calling?" Dean asked, staring at the cell phone in his hands.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash'll know something," he explained. "Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way," Dean shook his head.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Yeah," Sam sighed, pressing 'call' on his phone, "You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Dean nodded and not getting any answer, Sam hung up. "Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?" Dean looked at him.

"I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, it's crap," Sam replied, June backing away slowly.

"Oh, god," Dean sighed and shook his head in an annoyed manner.

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man," Sam continued.

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to-" Dean started.

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay," Sam cut him off.

June sighed, thinking _Here we go again,_ and pulled out her cell phone to call Ellen again as the brothers argued.

"Dude, I'm okay! I'm okay, okay?! I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!" Dean raised his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked him, stopping on the road.

Dean stopped, too, and turned to him, "I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, 'oh, what would Dad want me to do?' Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you-you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

June continued walking and sighed when Ellen answered, "Hey, Ellen, we're having a little problem with this thing? Think you can help me figure out what it is?"

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam asked behind her.

Looking back at the quarreling siblings, she gave Ellen all the information she needed and said, "Rakshasa. Got it. Hey, thanks," before hanging up.

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this! I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?" Dean continued to argue.

Sam clenched his jaw and said, "I'm gonna call Ellen."

"You don't need to do that. It's a Rakshasa we're dealing with," June explained as they walked towards her. "I called Ellen and she said it's a race of ancient Hindu creatures that can appear in human form, feed on human flesh, make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in," Dean said and she nodded. "Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

June shrugged, "Not enough meat on the bones?"

"What else'd you find out?"

"Um, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects," she tried to remember what Ellen told her.

"Nice," Dean noted, sarcastically.

"They also have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Which would explain the Carnival today and the Bunker Brothers' in '81," June finished.

"Hey Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean asked Sam.

"Cooper?" he replied.

"Cooper," he nodded.

Sam held out a finger and said, "You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him."

"You think maybe it was him?"

He shrugged, "Well, who knows how old he is?"

Looking at June, Dean asked, "Ellen say how to kill it?"

"Legend goes a dagger made of pure brass should do the job," she answered.

Dean thought for a moment and said, "I think I know where to get one of those."

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him," Sam spoke.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy," Sam lowered his head and smiled, "Alright, I'll round up the blade, you and June go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

* * *

It was dark and Sam was having trouble opening the door to Cooper's room, so June stepped him aside and pulled out a credit car to place it between the door. Swiping it between the door and the doorjamb and opening the door with ease.

"There you go," she sighed and they stepped in.

Sam and June were searching the bed for insects when a shotgun was heard and a man asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

They turned around to see Mr. Cooper with the weapon pointed at them.

* * *

"Hey!" Sam shouted over to Dean, who was running, and he came to a halt as he turned around.

"Hey," he breathed out and walked towards them.

"So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him," Sam said.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere," Dean replied, looking around the place.

"Did you get the blade?" June asked.

"The brass blades? No, it's been one of those days," he said.

"I got an idea. Come on," Sam told them and went inside the fun-house.

A close closes behind Sam and June and Dean tried to open it form the other side.

When they couldn't, Sam shouted, "Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?"

Sam and June continued walking down the dark corridor, finding a pipe organ giving off steam at the end. June reached out for the brass pipes, flinching when they burned her, "Hot, hot, hot!"

Sam took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and wrapped it around his hands, pulling the pipe.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hey. Where is it?" Sam asked as he tried to pull the pipe out.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Dean said and a knife was thrown at him, pinning him to the wall.

Another one flew at June and pinned her sleeve to the walk next to Dean.

"Sam!" Dean shouted and Sam finally took out the pipe.

A knife flew past his head and he dodged it, letting out a gasp, "Dean, where is it?"

"I don't know!" he replied while trying to pull out the knife that was holding him against the wall.

June tried to pull the lever that gave off steam but she was too short and couldn't reach it. "Dean, the lever," she told him and he reached out and pulled it, steam coming out of the pipe organ and the monster becoming visible.

"Sam, behind you! Behind you!" Dean shouted.

Sam stabbed the monster with the pipe and turned around to see a figure with blood pouring out of it as he dug the pipe deeper. The creature wailed and Dean and June managed to set themselves free. All of them looked down at the floor to see a pair of clothes and the brass pipe covered in blood.

"I hate fun-houses," Dean let out.

* * *

At the bar, Ellen served the boys some beers and June a glass of water.

"Thanks," June told her ans he smiled.

"You guys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud," she looked at June, also implying her father and June gave her a short nod.

Jo came over and sat next to Dean, giving Sam and June a look.

Understanding what the blonde wanted, June told Sam, "Come on, Sam."

The two of them went to seat at a table. June began to play with her necklace, not knowing what else to do, until Sam asked her, "Is that yours?"

June looked at him for a second before realizing that he was talking about her necklace. "Oh, yes. A gift from my brother actually," she replied. "Here," June took it off and opened the locket, giving it to Sam. He took the gold necklace and looked at the pictures of a man and a woman. June explained, pointing at the pictures, "That's my mom, Talia, and that is my dad, Gabe. He was the hunter in the family. My mom died when I was four, so I don't remember much about her."

Sam smiled and looked up to her, "She's beautiful. You have her eyes."

Taking it back and putting it around her neck, she smiled, "Thanks."

Ash came out the door with the folder and his laptop, "Where you guys been?"

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam replied.

He made a face, "Clowns? What the f-?"

Before he could finish, Dean interrupted, "You got something for us, Ash?"

Ash settled his laptop on the table and Sam asked, "Did you find the demon?"

"It's nowhere around. At least nowhere I can find, but if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie," he said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked again.

He turned his homemade computer for them to see and said, "I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm."

Dean reached out for the computer but Ash shot him a look that made him back away.

Sam chuckled, "Ash, where did you learn to do all this?"

He sighed, "M.I.T. Before I got bounced for . . . fighting. "

"M.I.T?"

"It's a school in Boston."

"Okay. You give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean told him.

Ash nodded, "Si, si, compadre."

Dean finished his beer before getting the folder and getting up to leave. Sam and June followed him while she waved goodbye to Ellen and Jo.

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait because, honestly, I had forgotten about this story but yeah, I wrote a freaking long chapter to hopefully make up for it. So, the last part of the episode, where Dean and Sam have a moment, it was exactly like it happened in the actual show so I didn't bother writing it in. Eh, what else. . . Oh yeah, thanks for leaving a review and reading and if I made any mistakes that you'll like me to go over and correct please let me know 'cause right now my mom is hollering at me to turn off the computer and I don't have the time to go over the chap. Please, leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. It really helps a lot if you do and it makes me happy. :)**


End file.
